


Pink Box of Donuts

by kany_jones



Series: Experiments and Donuts [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Donuts, Explicit Sex, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NOT food sex, Smut, petekey, proposal, proposal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kany_jones/pseuds/kany_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete can't seem to find Mikey anywhere, but finds a pink box of donuts instead...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Second part of The Love Experiment, but it has nothing to do with that story. You don't need to read that, but I'd like it if you do :P )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Box of Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Blackandred gave me this idea in The Love Experiment, and I decided to write it, because it was a damn good idea xD  
> (Thank you so much)
> 
> (I'm sorry it's smutty, but with Pete there's no other way to write it)

_Oh, fucking hell, what time it is? Ten already?! Damn, did I sleep today. Wait… It’s my birthday today, right? Yeah, I think so, yesterday was the fourth, so um it checks out. 28… Well, it could be worse, I could be in a much worse state, I mean, I still look good, right? Better ask Mikey, but damn can he lie, he always says I do. God, he’s so perfect. And such a liar. Ugh, I love him. I should roll over and greet him good morning, I can’t sleep anymore._

“Good mor…. Oh.”

_No wonder the bed feels cold. He’s not here. Did he say he had to work in the morning? No, I don’t think so. Maybe he’s in the bathroom. Fuck, how I hate to wake up without him by my side. I get cold without his arms around my body, blame me for that! You don’t know him, or else you’d miss him too. Better get up and find him, but where are my slippers? Dammit, I bought the big fluffy ones so I couldn’t lose them, and yet, I have no idea where did I last see them. I shouldn’t drink so much, or undress around the house so often. Stupid sexy Mikey. Oh right, Mikey, bathroom, right? God I could use a shower, if he’s there, I’m so joining him!_

“Save room for… me.”

_Shit where is he? Now I can’t take a shower, I have to find him. Better wash my face though, I need to clear my head and the cold water will help. Fuck, it was too cold, I need a shirt and a pair of pants. Ugh, that one’s Mikey’s and in a desperate need of detergent. But it’ll have to do, I can’t find anything else. At least I found a nice pair of sweatpants. I can’t believe it, my slippers! Why are they in the bathroom? Oh right, that bath the other day. My god, was Mikey hot that day. Like he isn’t every day too, you’re such a liar Pete. Fuck, I need to find him, like, yesterday. Let me just check the closet real quick. His clothes are here, so at least he didn’t leave forever. That’s a good thing, right?_

“Mikey? Ouch!”

_Why did I leave those shoes there? Dammit, I almost fell down the stairs!_

“Mikey, where are you?”

_Silence. Fuck, I don’t think he’s here. Could he be in the living room with his headphones on?_

“Baby, are you in there?”

_TV is off, the pillows are on the floor, and the bass is out of place. What the hell happened here? I better call him. Shit, is that…? Oh no, you did not leave your phone here you motherfucker._

“Nicely done Mikey, now how will I call you?!”

_I’m getting worried. He never did anything like this. What if he’s in trouble? Oh my god, what if someone took him? Shit, I need to move. And something to eat, my stomach, oh goddamit!_

“I swear to God Mikey, if you left me on my birthday, I will fucking… Oh.”

_That’s odd. The kitchen smells like coffee. I usually make it myself and pour a cup to Mikey and bring it to bed so we can drink it together. Breakfast in bed he calls it. More like coffee and blowjobs, but hey, I’m not complaining. It’s my favorite meal of the day, now you know why. It smells like coffee, but there’s no coffee in the pot. Mikey couldn’t have made it that long ago. Wait… That pink box. Are those? Oh. My. Fucking. God! DONUTS!_

_We didn’t have those yesterday, did we? No, I would remember if we did… I know stomach, I know, I’ll get one right now. Fine, a couple… I hope there’s chocolate ones, I love them! Too bad Mikey eats them all every time. Why oh why didn’t I get a boyfriend who likes the plain sugar ones?!_

“I’m sorry Mikey, but Petey needs his chocolate!”

_Oh, I can smell them now! My god, do my legs feel like jelly. Uh, a jelly one would be nice too, but chocolate first. Chocolate always comes first. Well, it does, after Mikey. Damn, this box is sealed shut. Am I supposed to eat them? At this point, I don’t even care anymore. I’m worried about Mikey, and donuts make me less worried. They will give me the energy to find him right? Right. Let’s open this baby._

“What the?”

**_Will you marry me?_ **

**_(And if not, have some donuts anyways, it’s your birthday)_ **

_Fuck, is this serious?_

“Mikey! Mikey, where are y…”

“Will you?” Mikey was on one knee behind Pete, who didn’t run over him by mere inches.

“Of course I will, oh my god, I was so scared!”

“Scared?”

“Yes! You weren’t there, by my side, and I searched the whole house for you, and I thought someone had taken you, or maybe you’d left and …”

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down, I’m here now.” Mikey got up and placed the ring on Pete’s finger, who was crying from all the mixed emotions.

“Fucking hell, you got me so worried. How could you scare me like that on my birthday?” Pete punched his shoulder.

“I did it so I could propose to you…?” Mikey was unsure of his answer, and Pete stopped to think of what he truly meant.

“You didn’t need to disappear like that motherfucker!”

“I’m sorry I wanted to surprise you. Tell you what, I won’t do anything like this ever again.” Mikey said it, only to see Pete’s look, knowing he loved surprises and reacting exactly like he predicted.

“Hey, hey, let’s not be that dramatic. You can surprise me, just don’t let me wake up on my own and make me think you left for good…” Pete walked up to Mikey and wrapped his arms on his neck.

“I don’t ever intend to do any of those, I promise I’ll wake up by your side every day, for the rest of our lives. And leaving, well, you’re kind of stuck with me from now on, so deal with it.” Mikey smiled, placing his hands on Pete’s hips.

“I think I’ll manage. But you still owe me, after all, you scared me. A lot. On my birthday. That’s messed up.”

“You know I was messed up from the get go, so it’s your fault.”

“Is it? Is it really?”

“Yeah, but fine. It _is_ your birthday, so, what do you want? I already gave you half of your special birthday breakfast. Do you maybe want the other half…?” Mikey asked, biting his lower lip, as Pete felt all his blood running south.

“Well, you really, really, REALLY scared me, so, I hope the other half can make me forget everything…”

“I’ll make sure it does.” And Mikey locked their lips, licking Pete’s lower lip, who responded by opening his mouth and intertwining their tongues, as Mikey felt his hard-on growing, grinding himself on Pete’s leg and making their kisses become sloppier.

“Fuck, can we just go…”

“Upstairs, yeah come on.” Mikey took Pete’s hand, and turned to the staircase, only to be let go immediately, as Pete ran to grab the donuts.

“What the hell?”

“We can get hungry afterwards…” Pete winked, and Mikey swore he could die of bliss. That donut crazed man, with a smile that looked like it could belong to an angel, and eyes that actually made you melt (Mikey had felt weak in the knees more than once from them), had agreed to marry him, and Mikey knew right then that was the epitome of happiness. Nothing could make it better. Well, maybe a breakfast blowjob could.

“Fine, bring them too. But you’re not getting even a tiny crumb until we’re done.”

“Ugh, you hate me.”

“I really do. Now bed.”

Pete put the donuts on the nightstand by the bed, and felt his body being pulled, landing on top of Mikey, who immediately kissed him deeply again, cupping his ass through the pants and pushing himself against Pete, craving for some friction on his hard cock. Pete moaned on the back of his throat, and that didn’t really help Mikey’s problem, making it even more painful to bear.

“Pete, I… You… We have to…”

“I know, I’m on it.” Pete proceeded to take Mikey’s shirt, taking his almost immediately after, admiring Mikey’s body before leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his navel, taking his time on his nipple, knowing full well that it drove Mikey crazy.

Mikey panted, as he felt Pete’s tongue swirling on his nipple, closing his eyes and feeling the world spinning as he did it. His dick was craving for even more attention now, so he pushed Pete away, gaining a grunt from him as he did it, but earning a smile as Pete understood what he wanted. He took his pants away, before he leaned to take Pete’s, who then placed each knee on the side of Mikey’s thighs, leaning to kiss him but avoiding any other contact whatsoever. Mikey groaned, as he wanted, no, he _needed_ friction, jerking his hips upwards so he could meet Pete’s.

“Eager, are we?” Pete smiled devilishly, and Mikey knew he wasn’t in control anymore.

Pete detached himself from him and stood up by the bed, only to kneel in front of Mikey and taking is boxers off. Mikey breathed heavily, as he waited for Pete to do something, _anything_ , before he exploded.

Like on cue, Pete started to lick on Mikey’s tip, who by then had given up on being laid down, and had sat up to watch the wonder it was seeing Pete motherfucking Wentz giving you a blowjob.

“Oh, fuck, Pete.”

He grinned, as he took more of Mikey and started to hum, only to hear a mumble of swear words and pleas, as Mikey’s voice started to become raspier and his hands played with his hair. Which was nothing compared to how lost he was when Pete took him all at once, as Mikey felt the tip touching the back of his throat and Pete’s tongue licking hard on the underside of his dick.

Suddenly, Pete let go and started to kiss him, and Mikey felt cold, as he tasted himself on Pete until he heard what he was whispering in his ear.

“Fuck me, please.”

Mikey was turned on before, but this was the game changer. Pete was begging for him now, as he hovered on top of him, and Mikey knew he had to take his boxers off, fumbling around the hem before they finally fell on the floor.

“Get… the… lube.” Mikey managed to barely hear Pete’s words, as his breathing was getting too heavy, turning around for his own nightstand, as Pete laid on the bed.

Mikey grinned at the sight of Pete completely splayed on the bed, begging for him.

“You look so fucking beautiful right now.”

“Stop it.”

“You fucking do. I love you so much.” Mikey said as he leaned to kiss Pete on the lips once more.

“I love you too, despite being such a liar.”

“I never lie. And even if I did, it would never be about you. You are beautiful.”

“Lies.”

“Call me a liar again, and I’ll leave you right here all alone.” Mikey sighed. “And I’ll take the donuts!”

“Okay fine.”

“So, what are you?”

“Beautiful.”

“And mine.”

“And yours, forever yours.”

Mikey smiled once more, coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube. As much as he wanted to punish Pete for despising himself so much, he didn’t want to hurt him, pushing one finger inside of him.

“More. I can take more.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Mikey slipped a second one, as Pete grunted at the intrusion, feeling himself grow looser and looser around Mikey’s fingers. After a while Mikey added one last finger, curling them looking for Pete’s sweet spot. He knew he had found it when he felt Pete pushing back on his fingers and moaning loudly. Thank god they didn’t have direct neighbors.

Mikey took them off and Pete groaned, as he missed Mikey and his amazingly long and wonderful fingers. He coated his dick with another generous amount of lube, as he aligned himself with Pete’s entrance and pushed in slowly. Pete was stretched from the prep, but it was still very little compared to Mikey’s size. It burned, even if Mikey went as slow as he could, but Pete knew they needed to go faster, as they were both begging for more on the inside.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just, give me a second.” Pete breathed out and then said “It’s fine, you can move.”

Mikey pulled slowly and pushed again, trying to aim for Pete’s spot again. He started to feel less of an intruder on Pete’s body, as he relaxed and felt his muscles looser around him. He started to gain a faster pace, changing his angle slightly with each push, determined to find Pete’s spot as fast as he could.

He finally did, as Pete yelled out his name, knowing he was already close to fall apart, but determined to make Pete come first. He started to go fast, pounding on his prostate with each thrust, feeling his dick hard and leaking in the middle of their bodies. He saw Pete’s hand lurking to touch himself, but Mikey brushed it off, pumping him in sync with his thrusts. It was becoming too much for Pete, who came hard, yelling Mikey’s name loud enough for the neighbors across the street to hear. When he felt his muscles clenching around his dick, Mikey came too, almost at the same time, burying his face on the crook of Pete’s neck, whispering “I love you” in his ear over and over.

After he regained his breath, Pete managed to say it back, and Mikey detached himself from him, getting up to fetch a wet towel to clean Pete up.

“Mikey…”

“Just getting a towel babe, you can’t stay all messy.”

“Thank you” as Mikey cleaned him up and planted a kiss on his lips, tossing the towel to the floor and snuggling on Pete’s side.

“Mikey?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we eat the donuts now?”

“Fine, I guess you earned them. Dibs on the chocolate one!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any feedback is much appreciated :D


End file.
